Its Time
by Problematic Solution 57
Summary: The three weakest people can be the earths strongest saviors.
1. Chapter 1

Basically this whole story idea came from a kinda. Anyways I dont own the powerpuff girls or the ruffs just the other characters. This story may be confusing at first but you have to follow threw to get the meaning. Guess I should start now.

* * *

(Melony Pov)

Dumb.

How would I define dumb. Not up to par,stupid, a hat used when people being bad had to us and sit in a corner. Me

Atleast that what everyone else thinks. They say Im dumb. Not that I think I am. But everyone else call me that. The students, my parents,teachers, my report cards.

So I guess I am. Not.

I dont do much. I dont leave the house really other than school or the front yard.

School for me is easy I go in the classroom I sit and just stare.

"Melony please read whats on the baord." The techer chimes. I dont know her name.I dont read. I dont say anything when the class breaks out in giggles and whispers.

I dont say anything as I walk to the principals office. And she doesnt say anything as I sit down and looks around the room before fallign asleep.

At lunch time I walk out and head toward the lunch room. I dont have friends. I get lunch and sit by myself and eat. I get back up and goes to the next class just to repeat the same thing as the last.

I go home and over here my parents talking behind the door as I'm locked in my bed room.

"She's doing this for attention" Heard it.

"She just refuses to communicate" Heard it

"Her grades have always been low shes been repeating since she first hit grade 1" . Heard it.

"Im not signing anymore wavers she acts like she doesnt want to try to make something of her life neither will I" Hear- thats new. I never heard that one.

I jsut sit and listen to them go back and forth with the rest of the conversation they have all the time.

She doesnt want to, shes refuses, she wont...

Those comments are not true.

I dont know how to read. I dont know to read. I dont know how to make friends. I dont know how to do anything but basic human stuff.

I dont know why letter are just a bunch of lines and numbers are the same. I dont know my teachers name because the first day she said it and wrote it on the board.

I dont know any thing but this one thing

Im tired of this place.

Quietly I slipped on my shoes and gently unlocked my window and jumped out and began to walk.

I dont know where Im going. but I do know Im leaving.

I am terribly stupid for being in a rush and so blinded with fury that I couldnt even scrap enough sense together to know basic survival tatics. I got that big word from tv. My mom watches animal planet some. But the basic thing is always check your surroundings.

I did it but it was to late I looked over a saw headlights and a gaint truck and thats was the last thing I could see before everything went black.

* * *

So far so good I hope Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Have returned rather fast as you can read. But anyways... I dont own the powerpuff girls or basically any concept,shows, or anything like that but this story. I do own my other characters though.

* * *

_**(Amys POV)**_

Freakshow.

A word I have heard many times before. The first thing I feel when I hear that word is saddness. Becaus ethe only time I hear this word is when it has somethign to do with me.

I'm not a freak I tihnk I not. But I later found out just becasue you think doesnt mean its true.

I didnt foudn out I was really that freakish intil about 3rd that I caught it then Ive had it since I was born.

I believe its a skin condition making blotchy spots on my skin darker or later then others. When i first heard something about it was firt grade to be excat.

I walked in and sat on a mat waiting for others to come in a join. As others came I noticed looks came with them. Soon some random boy or was it a girl who knows, blurts "Hey Spots ,Hows it going".

Okay I know usually a normal person would have been offended and had caused a scene but me beign young though Spots made an awesome nick name. Why Im not sure but the minute I finally realized what that person said a big smile grew on my face. A nick name already on my first day. Lucky me...

I soon realized later on that those children werent laughing with me but at me. Cruel world

One more thing I noticed about being a freak is that your easily ignored. Like today for example, Im with my school at the beach. A class feild trip others found exciting.

I found it boring, including the fact that this is the one day wherer kicking sand in my face is allowed.

I soon got tired of all the sand and decied to wash it off. I went to my teacher and asked for a floaty. Our class wasnt allowed to go in the water wihtout one. She not paying attention to me but another normal skin gilr tossed me a rather large one.

I looked it over thinking, but I soon shrugged and made my way into the water. Soon I had most of the sand washed out and was ready to come back to shore when a wave came and knocked me off my floaty.

Teachers should have been paying attention to everyone but me because I struggled, I dont know how to swim and another wave came, an mouth full of saltwater and another and then another.

Soon I realized that my breath was coming up shorter and shorter. I was unable to catch my breath, or clear my vision as I sinked into the water, deeper and deeper.

* * *

Chapter 2. Terrible or not. Reveiw.


	3. Chapter 3

No comments this time.

* * *

_**(Kellys Pov)**_

Useless.

Lets take a minute to define this word shall we.

Almost done yet.

Useless means not of use, trash, irrelevant. But why am I called that? Its not my fault I cant hear or barely see. Excuse me for getting back to the main thing. Useless such a crappy word.

Im in my room looking at what I tihnk is the ceiling I know my head facing up for sure. I feel vibrations so somethign or someone must be making noise.

Probably my so called mother trying to teach Charlotte how to do a routine she learned at school with her even being there.

Yes I have that kind of mother that ends to try to live out her life that she couldnt into her children. Well not really my mother but a lady that gave birth adn takes care of me.

See with me being deaf and mostly blind there was nothing she could make me do or want me to due because well Im deaf anf mostly blind.

Unless you happen to walk down the street seeing a deaf person grooving to music or a blind person telling you the colors of the rainbow, then Ib be happy to see from your piont of view.

But I can hear somewhat but not threw ears but vibrations. Almost like some avatar shit! YOu know the girl with the feet that moved earth and stuff. I used to watch it some well before I got messed up.

So yeah my sister Charlotte tries to help me and what not treating me like a complete baby when I dont need it. Trust she been shoving as many gestures as she can write biggly on paper as she can.

I mean that girl must have killed some trees probably round 15 just asking me if I need anything. Yeah she nice and I thank her for it. Now my mother or that lady is a different story.

See she lived a somewhat crappy life becasue her sister was blind. Her mothe forced her to care fo that siblings because of her being the oldest and her mother having to work. So basically she spent most of her life babysitting til her sister got sick and died.

That happened round the time I was about 4 and had no life problems. I kinda think she was happy becuase at the funeral she didnt even cry ,had some type of sullen smile. I dont really knwo I was 4.

But when I got sick she must have thought she would have another person to take care of for her life and that didnt settle to she gave me thename useless. Right about the tiem I got sick but still had a little hearing left she would come in look at me and call me that.

Of cousre she never knew I could hear so in my mind the firs thing I thought was Wtf?!. But I never said anything much once or twice Id mutter bitch under my breathwhen she left but that abouts it.

Damn it just got really hot is something burning in here.

Somethign burning my arm... foreget that my whole body.I cant breath.

Im goign to die I thought as flames engulfed the room.

* * *

Me:Thats it reveiw. Even though half of you arent.


	4. Chapter 4

I have returned. Again yeah. on with the show.

* * *

_**(Melony's POV)**_

'Beep...beep...beep...bee-'

Ugh where am I and what is that constant beeping why does everything hurt.I open my eyes and gazed around. White,iv ,a heart monitor,uncomfotable bed. Im in the hospital

I still cant believe I ran into a tru-

"She isn't responding" The doctor vioce came out in a long drawl of some sort.

'Omg why... why my baby" Ah mother your fake emotions were always a show pleaser.I looked over at my sobbing mother tissue bawled in hand eyes red rimmed.

"Doctor do you really think it's time to..."And dad your dramatic pause always gets them right where you need them.

"Doctor I'm afraid so its time we pull the plug"The doctor said before quietly looking at my parents. My mothers sobs growing louder over my dads vioce which sounds like he just swallowed glass.

I looked over at my body all bruised and broken, black and blue. Yes doctor pull it let me from this world of torture.

'Beep...beep...bee-...' The beeping stopped and so did my heart I supposed.

Its time to leave only except instead of going into the white light something else pulled me. And soft glowing pink room next to it.

"What is that" I called out loud my vioce echoing.

"Come child it's time."A vioce called out smooth and and soothing.

I stumbled forward slightly before breakign into a full run I'm not sure but whatever is in that magical glowing light makes me went to come toward them

* * *

Short I know its called supense.

So Crappy, happy eh. Review or Dont your Choice.


End file.
